Messina's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Li Shang and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's seventeenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Messina's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For seventeen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Messina began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Seventeen years laters, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredilbe!" yelled Messina, "Seventeen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the "Disney Afternoon" villains and the Fearsome Five, were very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Messina. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Megavolt. "Yeah, yeah!" said Liquidator. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Bushroot. "We sure did!" Quackerjack chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Messina. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Megavolt. "Cradle?" said a confused Messina. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Megavolt. "CRADLE?!" Messina exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Ripto with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Ripto, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Messina, as the "Disney Afternoon" villains nodded in agreement. Messina began laughing nonstop. Megavolt started to laugh, as well. And then all of the "Disney Afternoon" villains began laughing along with Messina. Then Messina abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Megavolt then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Messina. Then all of the "Disney Afternoon" villains began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Messina. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Messina then used her scepter to lift Quackerjack up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Quackerjack to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Ripto alone in the chamber. By now, Messina was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Messina, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Ripto, and he came walking to her. Messina held her hand out, and Ripto perched onto it as Messina brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Ripto. "Circle far and wide." replied Messina, "Search for a female snake of seventeen with scales of grass green and eyes the color of azure. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Ripto. And with that, he walked out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs